Boned
by elizarocks9902
Summary: When Gray finds Lucy's diary, things get out of hand quickly. To bad neither Lucy nor Erza are there to stop everyone present at the guild from hearing two rather interesting lists from Lucy's diary. Oneshot fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"GUYS! I FOUND LUCY'S DIARY!" Gray yelled as he burst into the guild, wearing only his boxers. Everyone stopped what they were doing, Sting stopped pounding Natsu's face in, Laxus came down and sat at the bar, Gajeel quietly moved tables and the rest of the people in the guild, including those who weren't even f Fairy Tail, came over to listen to the reading. "I skimmed through it, but the only thing I found interesting was a list she dubbed 'Guys I'd Bone', and I didn't read any further. I thought it would be an amusing read though." Everyone present nodded in agreement, and they hunkered down to listen.

Seeing as neither Lucy or Erza were there, as they'd gone on a mission just the two of them, neither beat Gray to a pulp and took the diary away, and so the people in the guild were allowed free rein over reading Lucy's diary. "I'll read it!" Mira said with a happy smile and hearts in her eyes, and Gray knew better than to go against her so he handed her the book while the take-over mage sat down on a bar stool.

 _'Dear Diary,_

 _Have you ever noticed how many hot men there are in this world? Well I have, and it seriously bothers me how they're all parading around, looking good and not caring how much it makes me want to tie them up and have my way with them. Seeing as I've been bottling up my sexual frustration for so long, being a virgin truly sucks sometimes, I've decided to write down all the hot dudes I want to bone before it's to late and I just have a fuck fest, going around and boning them wherever they are, regardless of how public the place is. So here it is, all the dudes I'd fuck if they'd bother to ask._

 _#1:Sting Eucliffe:_

 _Sting is really annoying attitude wise, but he nearly makes up for it all with those abs of his. I saw a picture of him waking up in the morning, and I just straight up zoned in on his abs, and I didn't stop till a few minutes later. All I know is, if he were to walk by me shirtless, I'd drag him into either the nearest alleyway or back to my apartment, whichever happens to be closer._

 _#2: Rogue Cheney:_

 _Every time I see this man I can't think for a few seconds. How any woman hasn't just straight up fucked him in the streets is beyond me. His eyes are beautiful, and he is not only extremely hot, but he is also really smart and easy to get along with, if we don't become fuck buddies we could at least be really good friends, plus his exceed is the cutest one I've ever seen! They're a package, and whenever Fro goes missing Rogue gets so protective and it's extremely adorable!_

 _#3: Gajeel Redfox:_

 _This man is straight up sexy, and I don't think I've ever met anyone stupid enough of the female gender to think otherwise. I also think he'd be a rough lover, and I like the idea of rough sex, so that's a plus. My biggest question is if his dick is studded, because if that rumor is true, sorry Levy, but I'm gonna tap that at least once in my life. Aside from that, Gajeel is not only strong, but is extremely loyal, and his soft side is adorable! I find it cute how he can be so sentimental sometimes, and I think besides Lily I'm the only one to have seen that side of him, and that makes me happy. He has a very muscular form, and it makes him all the more scrumptious, and I just can't help but want to get to know his every sensitive spot, just so that I can make him moan my name. Why does he have to be so damn hot?_

 _#4: Laxus Dreyar:_

 _I imagine Laxus to be the type of lover to be rough, and he also seems to be the dominant type, as in the completely dominant type. I always get off to the idea of being completely dominated by my lover, so that fact just makes Laxus all the more appealing. His scar is extremely sexy, even though he didn't get it on the best terms, and his muscles make me want to just lay him down and feel up every inch of him. Like Gajeel, I can sense this rough side to him, but since I've never seen this side of Laxus personally I can't tell how sentimental he can get, but I do know he's extremely loyal. All I know is, I want to see him shirtless all day every day. Nough' said._

 _#5: Lyon Vastia_

 _Lyon Vastia is a man in love with Juvia Lockser and, if he wasn't all over her, I'd be all over him. Seriously, I just want to run my fingers through his hair, because his hair looks so soft and perfect. He, like nearly every other man I know, has a great body and, when I saw the picture of his and Gray's synchronized stripping, I knew if I'd been there to witness such a sexy display I know a threesome would have ensued. Lyon is is a lot like Juvia and, while I think both him and Gray ending up with Juvia in a three way relationship is going to happen, as long as I can help it, I wouldn't mind getting it on with him._

 _#6 Gray Fullbuster:_

 _If I didn't find Gray hot after all the times I've seen him half naked or close to it then I would be a lesbian. He's bigger than average below the belt, and it is ever so easy to fantasize about him, as he's one of the two males in the guild I have an impeccable mental image of, due to us being around each other so often and his blessed stripping habit. Definitely a guy I wouldn't mind boning, but it could get weird after if Juvia were to find out. He's a great guy, and he is definitely one of the men I trust the most in the guild._

 _#7: Mystogan:_

 _He has amazing blue hair, and he can be sexy, adorable, or just plain ol' lovable when he wants to be, and the tattoo under his eye is beautiful, and I can't imagine him without it. It seems to complete his look somehow. His body is to die for, and if Erza weren't pinning on I would have grabbed his cloak and dragged him out of the guild for some fun by now._

 _#8: Freed Justine:_

 _Freed is a man that can be hot, or down right adorable. His loyalty to Laxus is amazing, if a little overwhelming, but he has far greater class than every other man in the guild, and I give him props for staying so gentlemanly in the rowdy guild that is Fairy Tail. He has a nice body, and he is respectable, and easily the most gentleman like man in this guild. He seems to dignified for a one night stand, and I could see myself going steady with him, though I can't help but wonder what runes he could put on me... Damn that could get kinky._

 _#9: Natsu Dragion:_

 _Yes, I know he's from a different universe, but the way he changes personalities so fast is the hottest thing I've ever seen. The way he can go from a cute, shy guy to a fast-tongued, seductive Natsu is extremely sexy, and it turns me on extremely. If ever I find myself in Edolas, I'll be sure to bring a car so that he can fuck me stupid in the backseat. I wonder if he'd be willing to us dirty talk? Oh who am I kidding, when he's on transportation he's completely dominant, and I'd let him do whatever he liked to me, in front of anyone too._

 _#10: Natsu Dragneel:_

 _Natsu is completely dense, but he has amazing looks. He's always the sexiest in the heat of battle, with his clothes torn but then, all of a sudden, he's surrounded in flames, and he gets this dark look in his eyes that make wanna milk him dry. Is it wrong that when, in the heat of battle, when I should be focused on keeping myself alive, all I can think of doing is boning my best friend? Oh well, not like he knows, nor cares to know, what sex is anyways._

 _There are more guys, but I can't care enough to list them right now. That list wasn't in any particular order, I was just writing them down as I thought of them._

 _Well, that's my list!'_

Nobody moved after Mira finished, nobody dared to, and while Mira skimmed further through the book, the guys listed just stood there thinking, all except Natsu, who just looked confused before walking over to Macao. "What's sex?" He asked the older man, and said mans jaw dropped. "You actually don't know what sex is?" As if asking Natsu if he was trying to pull a prank. "No, I really don't know." Macao sighed into his drink. "Come with me. I must educate you on the finer things in life." Hooking his arm around Natsu's shoulder, Macao led Natsu to the downstairs of the guild.

"Oh I found something equally interesting!" Mira's voice rang throughout the guild, and the silent murmurs that had started up stopped immediately. Mira's face held a grin, the like of which they had only seen on her face as a child, and they shuddered.

 _'The List of Things That Get Me Off:_

 _Submission:_

 _I want to be completely submissive, I want my hair pulled, to be completely dominated. Is it wrong to want to feel...owned?_

 _Talking Dirty:_

 _Dont ask me why, but I get off on dirty talk. Call me whore, slut, things like that while your fucking me? I only getting off more. I don't know why that makes me get Horner, but it does, and I can't help it._

 _Rough Sex:_

 _I may be a virgin, but I never liked the idea of soft or slow sex. I've always wanted to have sex rough and hard, biting and sucking, nail marks, being fucked into the bed and till I can't remember my name, just his because I can't stop screaming it._

 _Restricted:_

 _Along with being dominated I like the thought of having my hands held behind my back, my hair being pulled back, and I just think that it's hot._

 _Blowjobs:_

 _Ive never given one. Hell, I haven't even had my first kiss yet, but when I get off I always get off faster thinking about giving a blow job instead of regular sex. I just like the idea of being face fucked, must be from all the porn I watched as a young age. Oh well, what guys going to resist a blowjob anyways?_

 _I can't think of any more to write down at the moment, but if I can think of some and have the time, I'll write them down._

 _Bye!'_

Again, everyone was shocked, but this time, for a completely different reason. All the girls were blushing, and the men were suffering from nose bleeds, while Mira was the only exception, as she was giggling. "Obviously she did that as a joke you guys. She's to innocent for that." Mira said with another giggle and dismissive wave of her hand. Everyone relaxed at her words, but it was still on their minds.

Just as everyone was going back to normal, Lucy and Erza arrived at the Guild Hall, back from their mission. "Hi everyone!" Lucy yelled with a wave and large smile, just as Laxus appeared behind her via a large lightning bolt. "Tell me Blondie. Why did you write such sexy things in your diary, hmm? Do you really like being submissive?" A tremor ran through Lucy's body as a large blush overcame her face.

"H-how did you know? You didn't actually read my diary did you?" Laxus backed up, shocked. "You weren't just writing that stuff in your diary to shock us?" Lexus asked, shocked, and everyone that heard the question, which was everyone currently in the guild, quieted down to listen. When Lucy nodded tentatively, the males that she'd put on the list besides Jellal, Natsu and Rogue leaned forward with grins, Laxus putting his head on her shoulder while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh Lucy~!" They coroused, and Lucy burst out of Laxus's hold and ran out of the guild, quickly followed by the horde of guys, Jellal, Natsu and Rogue not included, chasing after her as she ran throughout Magnolia trying to escape her fate of being boned to death by a group of hot guys.

 **Sorry if that was crappy, I just got the idea and wanted to make it. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Chow for Now! Peace:)**

 **elizarocks9902**


	2. The Sequel is up!

**For all the two that said they'd like to see what happens I've written the sequel, which is a group of one-shots from the guys perspective's that is already complete, and I just wanted you to know in case you didn't know I continued this. I'm glad people enjoyed this and I hope people like the continuation, it's under the name _Boned: Extended Scenes_ , for those looking for it!**

 **Chow for Now! Peace:)**

 **elizarocks9902**


End file.
